Bring Me to Life
by N-Rambler
Summary: The little girl in Jane died long ago. Can he bring her back to life? Can he save her from her past, her present, and her future? Or is she bound to an eternity written in blood and riddled in darkness?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Let's get this over with... I do not own the twilight saga**

**Me: I really like this idea and I really what reviews, so... review.**

**Jane: please review... it will make us all happy.**

**Alec: it's true!**

**Me: Did I mention I wanted Reviews?  
**

I was sick of these stupid little visits. Alec was irritating me to no end, dragging me on his rendezvous to 'check up' on the Cullen's mutant spawn.

He liked her, and these 'missions' were not to keep the Cullen clan in their place. They were to feed his ever growing infatuation with the girl.

Renesmee, I scoffed out loud. Alec looked away from the window, to look at me confused. I shook my head, never turning my head to looking at him, keeping my stony glare on the road.

He shrugged and continued to watch the trees blur out the window, as we approached the rainy hell hole that was Forks, Washington. Smart boy.

I was so tempted to abuse my gift; I wanted to vent my anger, irritation and frustration. I clutched the steering wheel, of the black Sedan, tighter. I had to compose myself. I would vent at dinner.

I smirked, the mire prospect of warm blood, flowing down my throat...

"Jane," Alec said softly, "turn here."

I turned sharply where he said, and we were quickly enveloped by trees. We drove silently for a few minutes. Then Alec hissed.

I looked out my window. Giant blurs of brown, gray, and red ran alongside the car. I wrinkled my nose in distanced, looking away from our 'escorts' and back to the over grown trail.

I never liked the werewolves. I merely tolerated them. Never acknowledging their existence. Simply ignoring them, they were insignificant to me, nothing more than dogs.

Alec was quite the opposite. He despised them. I figured it was because of the Alpha.

Jason, was it? I never cared enough to remember the names. He never left the Halfling's side and tormented Alec. He found it amusing when Alec was rendered helpless. The treaty with the Cullen's, preventing us to use our gifts, made sure of that. I found it quite comical when the dog bullied my brother.

I rarely saw my brother lose his temper, and the look on his face when the pup bid him farewell on our last 'check up', was one I'll never forget. I laughed at the memory. I was the hot head, always, never Alec.

The Cullen house came into view and I skidded the car in a circle, coming to a stop just a hairs breath from the yellow Porsche.

The small pixie Cullen burst out of the house a second later, screeching profanities about nearly 'totaling' her baby. I rolled my eyes as she examined the 'damages'. I sighed.

Alec flew out of the car before I even cut the engine. I sighed again; his addiction to this girl was not healthy. But, I guess there was no helping it. I crawled to the passenger side and exited the car. Not wanting to scratch the pixie Cullen's precious car and anger her more, goading myself further off the edge of the knife than I already was.

"Thank you Jane," Edward said, bewildered, "That was very… considerate."

I smiled, "Don't thank me yet." I said, standing next to him and watched as Alec interacted with the Halfling, "You'll thank me when I pry my brother away from your daughter in a week's time."

Edward chuckled, "True, very true."

The wolves had emerged from the woods, four of them in human form. Three of them emerged across from us, and the other two emerged from behind us. One had remained in wolf form, an he cantered to my side, growling at Alec and Renesmee playing in the grass.

"I couldn't agree more, dog." I said to him. I looked at the three who had emerged across the drive way, ignoring the glances that the Alpha and Edward were giving me. The expressions of the human dogs were a mixture of fear and hatred. I smirked and looked back at my brother and the object of his fixation.

They knew what I could do and they feared me. This amused me greatly.

Edward shook his head at my thoughts. I laughed.

"It is better to be feared than loved Edward," I said simply, "The power is invigorating."

He snorted, "And when all your assets are gone, Jane?"

I snarled, "You simply move on to the next best thing." I hated being reminded that my 'assets' were rendered useless in my current company. I smirked, "You merely destroy the opposition."

He knew full well who I meant. Her face floated in my mind and he snarled so viciously everyone turned. It was deathly quiet.

I smiled wider and turned back to the mutant spawn and my brother. My smile faded, I tilted my head to the side my eyebrows furrowed in a sudden thoughtfulness. My lips parted slightly.

"Love is a strange thing," I said, dreamily, "beautiful and dangerous."

A rustling in the edge of the forest caught my attention, ripping my gaze from the little girl and my brother.

Bella danced out of the trees, accompanied by the burly vampire, her cloths humbly torn. I rolled my eyes, it's been a year and she still comes back looking like a hobo. I don't care what she hunts; if she is going to come back she should at least come back looking half way decent. Edward snarled again.

Bella looked at us, as if just realizing we were there. She nodded to me in acknowledgment, "Jane."

"Bella," I said, returning the nod my stony glare dominating my face, "Aro sends you his regards."

She just nodded and flitted to Edward's side. The big vampire ran into the house without even acknowledging my existence.

You all don't like me very much do you? I thought.

Edward snarled, "That's the understatement of the century, Jane." Venom dripped on his every word. Hatred, evident in his tone. His calm demeanor gone.

I laughed, "I know."

I turned to the trees, keen to begin my feast. If Alec wanted to stay with the girl, fine, he would drink elk with her.

"Jane." A calm voice called behind me.

I turned. Carlisle stood in the doorway of his house.

"Yes?" I said.

"We find it best if one of the wolves accompanies you on your hunt." He said. I gaped at him, was he serious?

"What?" I snarled.

"Just to hold you to your word, that none of the humans of Forks and La Push are on your menu." He said, holding his hand up.

I barked a laugh, "That's a lovely way to put it Carlisle," I said, "But I warn your little guard dogs, I play with my food." I smirked when I saw them all wince.

I laughed.

Carlisle turned to the russet wolf next to Edward, his expression held faint traces of the disgust he felt at my words. I laughed again; no one paid me any mind. Except for one wolf. I think he was the youngest, he looked at me with a dazzled expression on his face, and I ignored him.

"Jacob?" Carlisle began, "Which wolf is to accompany her?"

Jacob, that was his name, Alec's tormentor. I laughed again, and once again no one paid me any mind except for the young dog. Jacob looked at each of his wolves and his gaze lingered on the pup.

"Seth." Edward said, translating. The female, snarled. I found this very amusing. Since she was still in human form, it didn't sound menacing at all. It was a human approximation, not at all impressive.

"No," she growled. The wolf silenced her with one look and I frowned. My frowned deepened when the young pup jogged to where I stood, my nose wrinkled. He was smiling. I glared at Carlisle.

"See if you can keep up, dog." I spat, not looking at him, turning on my heel and bolting into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine unfortunately. But fortunately, Stephanie Meyer left a lot of strings loose to be pulled and threaded.**

**Hey, thanks for the reviews, I didn't expect to get them so quickly. Jane hunts in this one, so we get to see her ugly side. I did my best with it, so tell me what you think.**

**Next chapter probably won't be in her point of view, it will be in Edwards. I really hate to stray from Jane but, it has to be done.  
**

**So without further delay, here is chapter 2 of Bring Me to Life. Enjoy, review. **

Within minutes a large, gangly wolf was bounding by my side. His coat was a sandy and shaggy. I hissed. I did not want him here.

I shot forward, trying to out run him, putting all my strength in each stride. It didn't work, he matched my speed within seconds. I scowled and slowed, in an attempt to make him trip over his own feet.

It worked for the most part but he regained his footing quickly. I hissed again in frustration. He turned his shaggy head to look at me in confusion and concern.

I glared at him and turned sharply, hoping against hope that this would throw him off. It didn't.

I heard him running through the trees behind me and I nearly snapped in my perfect control. I spun in mid-stride, an enraged snarl ripping from my throat, and crouched, in one fluid movement.

He skidded to a stop, digging his claws in the dirt, his brown eyes wide. I was on the edge of my control, one wrong move and he will writhe on the forest floor in agony, treaty or no treaty.

He whimpered and pressed himself on his stomach, making himself look smaller. I glared at him, he flinched and I scoffed, straightening from my crouch.

"Looking insignificant, will not help you with me," I snarled, "So might as well get up."

He looked up at me with his big brown eyes, but he didn't move. I scowled and my nose wrinkled. This was below me, pleading with the dog.

"How about this," I said, through my teeth, my voice was a strangled hiss, "You wait here, and when I'm done, I'll come back and you can tell your little friends that you were with me the whole time."

He whimpered and sat back on his haunches, shaking his head back and forth. I assumed my stony glare, I was about to slip off the edge of my knife.

"Fine," I said, closing my eyes and listened. The wind shifted in the east, blowing two different scents to my nose. The smells were accompanied by two strong heartbeats. I took a deep breath and the mouth-watering aroma filled every pore of my body, pulling my trigger.

I ran like a bullet into the forest, without a word to the dog, following the wet sound of the heartbeats.

It wasn't long before I found them, but the sun was starting it's slow descent below the horizon line. The forest grew dark, changing color around the two male hikers, making camp for the night.

I shot up into a tree, jumping nimbly from branch to branch watching their campsite as I balanced on a tree limb. I quickly ran through a few different ways that I could have a little fun as I watched them chat animatedly with each other.

But the dog whimpered from below me. I looked down and saw him sit back on his haunches and lift his head back, as if he were going to howl.

I dropped down from the old pine and clutched the mutt's snout shut before he could scare away my dinner.

"You make one sound," I hissed into his ear, dripping as much venom into my threat as inhumanly possible, " and I will make sure you wish you had never been born. Do you understand me, mutt?"

He nodded. I let go of his muzzle. "Not one howl," I whispered so as not to startle my food, "Or I will show you the true meaning of pain."

I shot back up the tree and flipped through different scenarios. But eventually the scent became so intoxicating and the burn in my throat was so blinding I couldn't think straight. The sounds and smells dazed me.

I dropped down gracefully, touching the ground with a soft thud. The dog was curled up at the foot of the pine, his brown eyes were open.

I ignored him and walked over to the edge of the clearing. I took a deep breath, breathing in the mouthwatering smell and immersing myself into the anticipation. I stepped out onto their campsite, my face smooth and expressionless.

They looked up at my arrival, shocked and they stared. They were not that much older than the wolf curled up under the old pine. They were sitting around the blazing fire, trying to keep warm. Silly humans.

They quickly recovered. The boy closest to me asked me something but I didn't listen. The sound of blood pulsing under a thin membrane filled my ears; their scent intoxicated me. His friend said something else but I wasn't listening, I was staring at their exposed necks. Silly humans.

The closest boy stood up, I snapped my head up to look at him. His expression crumpled in fear when he met my black gaze and he stumbled backwards.

"Andy? What's wrong?" His friend asked, looking between his friend and me, "Who the hell are who?"

I looked at him and smiled sweetly and let go of my control. Watching him drop to the ground and writhe in agony, listening to his screams and watching him arch his body in excruciating pain. Movement to my right caught my eye, the other one was running away. Silly humans.

He collapsed in mid stride, letting out a single blood-curdling scream.

I let them go, and smiled slightly as I watched them pant in the grass. I drifted to the camper who had tried to run and I knelt next to him. He looked up at me with pleading eyes. I giggled and sank my teeth into his bare neck.

I felt the warm blood run down my throat, it soothed the burning, and it tasted wonderful. If only he would stop screaming.

His attempts at freeing himself were laughable, they became weaker and weaker the more of his blood I drained, until finally his scream choked off with a gurgle and he went still.

Deathly still. Silly humans.

I stood up, having emptied him, and dropped his limp body, leaving it for whatever animal found it first. I was still thirsty.

I floated back to the other camper; he was still panting and shaking from my attack. I smiled and he screamed again, twisting and arching his body. I stopped, he gasped and looked up at me, terror evident in his eyes, I smiled sweetly and he screamed again, he stopped, I stopped.

I knelt next to him; I stroked his blond hair, his blue eyes stared at me, pleading.

Silly humans.

"You shouldn't have come tonight," I said softly, unleashing my wrath once more. I stopped abruptly, the smell was overpowering, clouding my mind.

I sunk my teeth into his neck, cutting through the thin membrane, like a knife with butter, and drank him greedily. When he was drained I stood up and examined my work, licking my lips.

The boys were both twice my size, I scowled, it still wasn't enough. I extinguished the fire, putting it out with my foot and looked up at the sky.

It was twilight now and the sky was dark. The full moon sent long blue shadows across the abandoned campsite. A twig snapped and I looked around.

The dog was sitting at the edge of the forest, his eyes wide and horror struck, his giant mouth hanging open. The expression was so comical; I threw my head back and laughed.

He howled, it was a strange sound. It hid so many emotions, so much feeling.

I ignored it and ran for home, following the scent trail back to the Cullen house.

I broke through the forest with the pup on my tail a little while later and I scowled; I hated hearing him behind me. But we had traveled further than I thought.

The house was lit and I brushed of the leaves and smoothed my blond hair, readjusting the pins that kept it in place.

I walked through the door, leaving the dog behind. Alec and Edward were sitting by the piano.

If their love for the sleeping girl the sofa wasn't enough, they had bonded over a mutual love of music. I preferred the piano in Volterra.

Alec looked up and smiled at my entrance, Edward hardly looked up.

Renesmee opened her eyes when her father stumbled over three notes. She glanced at me and smiled.

"Jane," she called sleepily. I smiled vaguely at her.

"Hello, child," I said, airily. I was not very fond of the halfling, but she found my brother and I fascinating.

Her charm had captured my brother, though it still hadn't affected me.

"Come here," She said. I obliged, but the Alpha, snarled so viciously I stopped in my tracks. He was in human form now. I looked at him, my nose wrinkled at the smell. He was glaring at me. It was obvious that he didn't want me near his precious little girl.

I wasn't in the mood to roll with the dogs so I turned to Renesmee.

"Maybe later, child," I looked at Jacob, "Your dog doesn't seem to want me near you at the moment."

His glare hardened, it was open loathing now, and I smiled at him.

"No," she said, whining, "Jacob is just in a bad mood."

I shook my head, "No you should sleep, child, it's late."

She frowned but obeyed. I walked away too my brother and stood at his shoulder, watching Edward's fingers, slide over the keys. When Edward had finished one of his songs, I left and drifted to the door.

"Jane?" Esme called from behind me. I sighed and turned slowly.

"Yes, Esme?" I asked.

"Where are you going?" I scowled.

"My car," I said simply and walked out the door.

I flitted to the car; it had been move well away from the Porsche. I laughed, opened the passenger door and reached into the glove box.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked from behind me. I sighed.

"It's none of your concern." I said simply to the young wolf. I opened the glove box. I pulled out a small shiny silver phone that fit easily into my palm.

I flipped it open. No messages.

"Who ya calln'?" The dog asked. I ignored him, slid the phone into my pocket, shut the door of the car and stalked back to the house.

I heard his footsteps behind me and I rolled my eyes. I don't recall the wolves being this annoying.

I heard a laugh from inside the house. I scowled.

I pushed open the door, with the dog close behind me. I went over to Alec and stood behind him, the dog nearly followed me there too but his alpha called him over.

They started conversing in hushed tones. It was very annoying.

Edward played another song; it was beautiful and soft. His fingers danced over the keys like long white spiders.

When he had finished, Alec took over sitting on the long stool, in front of the piano. He fiddled with the different sounds, playing them in a melody.

I sat next to him and watched his hands barely brush the keys. The melody was sweet and beautiful, like Edwards.

Alec finished the song, trailing away softly; he got up and stood behind me, placing his hand on my shoulder. I slide into the middle of the stool.

I touched the ivory keys lightly, running my fingers across the piano. I put both hands to the keys and began to play.

**A/N: Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wrote this chapter twice and it didn't come out right both ways. This one was the better of the two so I posted it. Jane's song didn't last as long as I wanted it too, so read it real slow. haha just kidding. But seriously, this isn't my best work so review and tell me what you think, this was really just a filler so, Review anyway.**

**EPOV**

A dark, haunting melody wafted from the piano, as Jane's fingers grazed the keys. Everyone in the room paused what they were doing and listened.

The werewolves were in a trance. My family was captivated, as was I.

All their thoughts were heavy with the beautifully, sad song drifting through the room.

The music swam around us, wrapping us in a composition so complex it was amazing how only her tiny hands were playing it.

When Jane played you forgot what she could do, you forgot who she belonged to. She became beautiful, in every sense of the word.

All you saw when she played, her hands. All you heard, her song.

For this was truly Jane's song. It was dark, it was beautiful, and it was terrifying. It clouded your mind. In a way that not even Bella's shield could protect you from. The music drifted into a dark crescendo. Making you fear, in a way that Jasper's gift never could.

It told of a terrible future. Telling it in a way Alice's gift could never compare.

It told a vivid story. In a way that even Renesmee couldn't hope to accomplish.

It told her past, a past written in fire and blood.

It told her present, a present shrouded in shadow.

It told her future, a future and riddled with darkness and pain.

Jane played as if all else vanished from the world, as if all that existed was the piano.

And for a moment, I could see the young girl who had her entire life ripped from her small hands.

Then it ended all too soon. Leaving us craving more

She stood up silently and the cruel, sadistic vampire was back, extremely pleased with herself.

She was wearing a smug smile as she drifted toward the window wall and watched the night unfold. Her thoughts were calm and serene. Her performance had rid her of her fresh anger and irritation at the, now sleeping, wolves.

She had a soft smile on her childish face as another song filled the air.

Alec had taken his sister's place and began to play a song he had written.

Renesmee's favorite composition written by him. She had insisted on sleeping on the sofa to listen to him play.

She was very fond of him, as he was of her. This worried me though; Alec was growing on me as well.

Jacob didn't like the bond forming between the boy and Renesmee. It bothered him. He was afraid Renesmee would choose Alec in the end. I wasn't so sure, though it irritated me that they both thought they had some legitimate claim on my daughter.

'I know that look Edward, surprisingly' a smug voice whispered in my mind, 'I doubt the dog will let her go without a fight.'

I sighed, "I know, that's what I'm afraid of."

She smiled, 'The problem is where we will stand when it all boils down to it.'

"What do you propose we do exactly?" I asked her. The entire room was listening to my one way conversation with Jane.

'Let them simply fight it out,' she thought, 'You needn't intervene until your daughter dose something stupid too stop it, then… well, you know where my allegiances lie.' She ended with a mental giggle. Her smile widened. I scowled.

"So you would just stand on the sidelines?" I asked skeptically.

She scowled and turned to me slowly, 'Of course not,' she thought, in a mock injured voice, 'but Alec is too arrogant and infatuated with your little monster for his own good. He won't give her up without a fight. I merely am stating what _you_ should do if it push comes to shove.'

I moaned, looking up at the ceiling, to worried to growl at her insult, "I know he won't."

She laughed out loud. She found delight in our problem, I growled.

'Funny, She seems get this from her mother.' She thought, looking at Renesmee's sleeping face thoughtfully, 'Strange how similar they are in the end, though she resembles you greatly.'

She was asleep in Rosalie's shoulder since Alice and Jasper were out hunting.

I laughed, "Strange, I never noticed that about her."

"Noticed what about her?" Bella interrupted Jane's forming thought.

"Renesmee is more like you than we originally noticed." I said, smiling at my wife.

"How?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Later, love," I said softly, Bella nodded and looked at Jane.

'Really Edward?' Jane thought skeptically turning back to the window wall, 'The child has a werewolf and a vampire wrapper around her little fingers. Wasn't that how Bella's human life was?'

I walked over to her side. "How do you know that?"

She scoffed and looked at me, "I pay attention." She said this aloud.

I nodded. 'She had you, and the Alpha, correct?' she thought.

I frowned and nodded again.

'From what I gather, she loved the dog. She almost nearly chose him. Correct?' she thought again. I nodded, trying to see where she was going with this.

I growled at her thought and she smiled. She pictured Renesmee, cloaked and hooded, standing at Alec's side.

I heard her laugh in my head, 'Oops, I've seemed to have touched a nerve.'

She always did this.

She would warm up to me, and when I got to comfortable she reminded me how much I originally hated her. I turned and went to sit next to Bella.

"What happened?" She asked, stroking my hair.

"I remembered how much I really dislike her." I growled.

'The feeling is mutual, my good friend.' She laughed in my mind. I glared at her back.

She laughed aloud.

"Jane." Bella said, "I would really appreciate if you would stop tormenting my husband."

She turned around and looked Bella in the eye, her expression hostile.

"Would you rather I antagonize you Bella dear?" She asked in a sickly sweet tone. I growled, Bella put a restraining hand on my arm.

Jane laughed and turned back to the window.

The sun was rising over the treetops now. The sky turned a light purple color and Renesmee stirred.

"You look thirsty." Bella whispered, stroking my face. I nodded, staring at Renesmee. "We should hunt."

"Be sure to bring a werewolf with you," Jane sneered, still staring out the window, "We don't want any of the bears from La Push or Forks appearing on your menu."

Seth laughed, I stared at him. Jane glared at him. He hadn't fallen asleep, I raised an eyebrow. I noticed that his thoughts hadn't left Jane since they had return from her hunt.

He had imprinted. I stood abruptly, staring at him incredulously.

"Edward?" Bella asked concerned.

"It's nothing." I said, not looking away from Seth.

Seth looked up at me and winced, 'ah crap, you know?'

I nodded. He sighed, and thought, 'guess I wouldn't be able to keep it from you for very long. I can't help myself; I can't help but think of her.'

"Why don't you step outside with me Seth." I said, still staring at him. He sighed and got up. He walked out the door, I followed. He had some explaining to do.

**A/N: Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tada, chapter 4. Review.**

* * *

Edward left with the dog, I frowned. What could the mutt have possibly thought to inspire such a reaction from him? My frowned deepened and Alec appeared at my side.

"You shouldn't be so quick to anger him, Jane." He said.

I scoffed, "I didn't do anything," I whined, "He's just too sensitive."

Alec chuckled.

"Besides, what else is there to do?" I asked.

He laughed again and watched the sun rise over the horizon line, turning the skin a lush pink.

Renesmee stirred behind us, and Alec spun around to watch her wake up. I scowled.

He was setting himself up to fall. I knew this as well as anybody, in the end Renesmee would ultimately choose the dog. I didn't need the pixie's all 'Seeing Eye' to know this.

Their relationship went deeper than anything Chelsea could undo. Though I would never admit it, I would do anything in my power to see Alec and Renesmee together.

Not only would it please me greatly to see the dog hurt, I will not stand around and watch my brother fall. I looked over at the sleeping dog. I wrinkled my nose.

He was draped on the couch, his legs propped on the coffee table, snoring like a lawn mower. It was very annoying. I walked around Alec, who was kneeling at the arm of the sofa watching the halfling slowly wake up, and through the dog's legs.

They dropped to the ground and jerked him awake. When he saw that I had done it, he stood up quickly and glared at me. Towering over my 5'3" frame.

"What the hell is your problem leech?" He spat at me. I smiled at him, and he winced, as if to prepare himself for my onslaught. I laughed, and he growled at me.

"The lawn mower impression was beginning to annoy me." I said sweetly, and I floated out the door. Leaving him seething behind me.

My smile widened, I think I rather enjoyed antagonizing them. It was quite easy, I wondered why I didn't think of doing it before.

Edward and the young pup were arguing out on the lawn when I drifted down the stairs. They looked up at me.

"You really should muzzle your dog's." I said.

Edward sighed. "What are you doing out here, Jane?" He asked, exasperated. I smiled smugly and held up my phone. Holding between my middle finger and my thumb.

"I have to make a call." I said airily. Edward sighed again, and out of the corner of my eye I saw that the dog's gaze never left my face. 'Are they always like this?' I thought.

Edward chuckled. I glared at him. "More or less." He replied.

I nodded, "Hmm." I said thoughtfully, examining the mutt. He was tall, like all the others. That was the only trait that stood out to me. They all towered over me. He had dark skin and well-defined muscles, and like all of them he wasn't wearing a shirt. I wrinkled my nose.

He was… good looking, in the sense of the word. Attractive in a strange way, though he was still annoying. "Is he?" I asked, aloud this time, pointing at him. The mutt looked confused and turned to Edward for answer's.

"More or less, for your case." Edward said to me. I spun around, but he had left to the house. He left me with the dog.

"What do you mean, for my case?" I asked the glass doors, though I know he heard me. He laughed, and I glared.

Then the mongrel had the nerve to clear his throat. I turned to him, slowly.

"I'm Seth," He said, holding out his hand. I looked at it.

"Jane," I said, flatly. He dropped his hand, awkwardly running it through his hair. He nodded.

I rolled my eyes and flipped open my phone.

"Who ya calln'?" He asked. I ignored him, dialing a number.

"Same person as last night." He asked again, awkwardly. I ignored him, again. Holding the phone to my ear listening to the dial tone.

"Hello?" A sickly sweet voice answered, in fluent Italian.

I turned my back on the dog, and answered back in the same language, "Hello Gianna. It's Jane, forward me to Aro."

"Oh hi, Jane," She said, her voice turning casual and unprofessional. "Aro is feeding at the moment, I'll call you back when he finishes."

I sighed, "Fine, don't forget." I hung up, snapping the phone shut.

"Who was that?" I closed my eyes and prayed to who ever was listening, to give me patience.

I turned and looked at the dog. I smiled.

"Listen, Seth," I said, in a dangerously sweet tone, "If you want to keep your arms, I suggest you mind your own business."

He looked taken aback, and then he smiled. A dark, mysterious smile, "Is that a threat?"

My face fell into my stony glare, "It's a promise." I said in a monotone and stalked to the house.

"Hey, Jane," He called. I stopped and took a deep breath. I turned and looked him in the eye.

"What?" I spat.

He smiled, "Ease up on the torturing next time we go hunting." Then he turned tail and dived into the woods.

I gaped at the spot were he disappeared. So I was stuck with him every time I go hunting.

This took a second to sink in. When it did, and I fully registered that I would have to run with the wolves for the remainder of my stay, I shrieked a growl at the trees.

I slipped on the edge of my knife. My control slipped ever so slightly. My vision was blurred and tinged with red.

Rustling to my left, caught my attention and the pixie vampire danced out of the bushes with her honey blond mate.

She glared at me as she climbed the steps. Her mate nodded in my direction.

I ignored them attempting to balance my anger, though I like her mate I couldn't stand the pixie.

She was annoying, in every essence of the word.

A wave of calm surged through me, and just like that my little tantrum was over. I turned around.

The honey blond male was there in the doorway holding the door, smiling at me. I smiled back vaguely and walked through.

"Thank you." I said, thanking him for more than just holding the door. He was the only vampire here that I was particularly fond of. The only one I would have tolerated, had I not been forced to stay with them all.

He nodded, "Your welcome."

I walked back to Alec who was talking to Renesmee and the wolf. I chuckled.

Alec was completely absorbed by the halfling. I laughed, making them turn to me. Alec looked at me curiously, I shook my head and everyone went back to his or her usual morning activities.

Esme and the pixie were in the kitchen cooking, for reasons I cannot fathom. Edward was composing a new piece on the piano, Bella sat next him.

The large vampire and his blond mate and the honey blond were locked in a heated discussion over a car of some sort.

I was there, floating. Alone.

I looked around and a small novel caught my attention. I picked it up and read the title. The Lord of the Rings by J.R.R Tolken. I had heard of it, but never read it.

"It's a good book Jane," Edward called, "I think you'll like it."

I looked up at him, he was sitting at the piano. He hadn't seemed to have looked up to tell me this, Bella was still at his side.

I obliged and opened the book. Immersing my self into the labyrinth of letters.

The world around me blurred after the first few chapters. Then it disappeared completely and I found myself in the land of middle earth.

I read, and read. Life went on fine without me and I was too busy to care. I was occupied with the journey of Frodo and Samwise, led by Gollum and the battles fought by Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli.

I got as far as the mines of Moria, when I was shaken from my escape. I looked up and saw Alec.

"Jane," He said, holding out his hand, "Your thirsty, lets hunt."

Now that he mentioned it… I was rather thirsty. The burn in my throat was brought to the front of my mind, and I licked my lips hungrily. I took his hand and let him lead me to the edge of the forest where we were met by two wolves and two other Cullens.

One of the wolves was the same shaggy, sandy one from last night. The other was gray with black spots.

Apparently we were hunting with the pixie Cullen and her honey blond mate, Jasper.

The sandy dog barked happily when he saw me. But I ignored him, I was examining the sky, it was darkening. I frowned.

"Jane?" Alec asked concerned.

"Time flies when you're having fun." I said vaguely.

The sandy dog barked again, and he brought me back to my senses. I glared at him.

Alec led me into the woods and we ran together, with the wolves hot on our tail. I didn't torture my prey as much as last night. I simply satisfied myself then drank. We hunted separately from the Cullens.

But we met up at the river dividing the Cullen property from the woods. Then we entered the house again, and I ran right back to The Lord of the Rings.

It was right were I left it.

* * *

**A/N: Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everybody I'm back with a new chapter. It may not live up to my usual standards, it's kind of short. I whipped it up this morning and it took me forever to actually post it. So I expect big FAT reviews filled with feedback and your honest to goodness thoughts and opinions.**

**Also, I have a Twilight story called 21 Guns that I want you guys to read. It didn't get the reaction I wanted so I was wondering if you guys could read it and tell me what I did wrong. Again I expect big FAT reviews. So without further adue Chapter 5 of Bring Me to Life!**

**And I want to give a shout out to all the people who have stuck with me and reviewed, believe me you have no idea what they mean to me. The reviews make my day, especially when I work heard on a chapter, they make it worth it. So keep them comeing, and it dosen't even matter what you say as long as it's something. Thank you so much.**

**~N-Rambler**

* * *

The week at the Cullen's past by excruciatingly slow. After I had exhausted all form of open reading material I took to locking my self in Carlisle's study. Which was were I was now, tracing the worn spines of old books with a small pale finger and pulling my hair out in frustration. That dog would not leave me alone.

He was staring at me over the pages of a novel outside of his comprehension, honestly I don't think that he would find the great works of Edgar Allen Poe very easy to read when it was upside down. I sighed and floated over to him picking the book out of his head and flipped it right side up.

He blushed and I rolled my eyes, drifting back to the endless bookcases lining the walls. He joined me shortly, following me along the line of books.

"So," He began, in a vain attempt at striking a conversation with me. But he trailed off when I turn to look at him full on. I raised an eyebrow and walked across the room to were he was sitting, I plucked the book he was reading and flipped it open. I drifted to the window wall of Carlisle's library and stood cradling the book in one hand flipping through the thin pages.

The dog stood behind me, reading over my shoulder and for one insane moment I didn't mind. I found his heat comforting and his smell soothing, but it was over as soon as it came. I snapped my head up and scanned the trees in search of the noise that took me from my thoughts.

"What is it?" The pup whispered. He breath was warm against my marble skin and it tickled my ear. I strained my ears to their extent.

"Listen," I breathed, "Someone's coming, heading from the east."

We sat quietly, both listening to the quick and soft footfalls in the forest to our left. One strong heart beat, onbne set of labored pants as he raced closer.

The dog nodded, "One, he's coming fast."

I nodded and set the book down, "Who is it."

It was more of a statement, I was testing him. I looked up at him, my annoyance for him gone. His face scrunched up in concentration and his eyes closed as he let his ears wander towards the sound. I chuckled as he let out a breath and shook his head, "I have no idea."

I nodded, "I didn't think you would," I said, turning back to the wall facing the lush green for any sign of his distance, "It's the halfling, the one ho saved your lives last January. I remember the sound.

"How far is he?" I asked, testing again, "Lets see if your as useful as the Cullens say."

He chuckled and closed his eyes again, diliberating, "a few miles, and gaining fast."

I nodded, mutt had good ears. I left to tell the Cullens of their visitor but he grabbed my arm. I took a deep breath but the anger I expected didn't come. I looked up at him, "What?"

He hesitated, searching my face and I wondered what he found, "Why do you remember his sound?"

I shrugged, slid my arm out of his grasp and floated down the stairs. Edward looked up at my thoughts.

"Nahuel?" He asked me. The entire Cullen clan was sitting downstairs, doing God knows what.

"I don't know," I hissed, irritated. How was I supposed to know his name?

"Don't start Jane." He said, glaring at me.

Anger washed through me, I glared at him. 'Why don't you watch the door.' I thought, snarling at him as the heartbeat ran in, looking tired. He was panting, and we all turned at his entrance. I glared, my good mood completely gone. Edward stood up and looked at the boy, horror struck.

Bella stood up and walked to Edward, "What is it?"

The boy looked at her and spoke, "Joham is coming for her."

Silence met his words. He didn't have to elaborate on what he meant, I sighed. everyone turned to me.

"Well it was only to be expected," I stated, "You didn't think your troubles would end with us did you?"

* * *

**A/N: Review, and don't forget to read 21 Guns. **


End file.
